freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon ID's
Nickelodeon: The Young People's Satellite Network (1979-1980) Nicknames: "Yes, Nick existed in the 70s!", "Nickelodeon Before SpongeBob", Nickelodeon Machine ID: The camera zooms in at a table with a nickelodeon at the top. Then, we see a boy putting his eyes on a pair of goggles. The camera fades to the first Nickelodeon logo, which shows a man looking at a nickelodeon machine on top of the N. FX/SFX: Live action. Cheesy Factor: The film quality is horrible, but that might be intentional, with this ID using a 20's silent film style. Music/Sounds: The clicks of the nickelodeon, and the announcer, Phil Tonken, saying "Introducing... Nickelodeon. Children's programming that's fit for children. 14 hours of programming a day, 7 days a week that will make them wonder, laugh, ponder, and think." Later Music/Sounds Variant: A piano tune, which sounds like something played over a silent film, now plays, and the announcer says "We took everything that was wrong with children's television and got rid of it. We kept everything that was﻿ good about it and made it better. The result is Nickelodeon, the Young People's Satellite Network." Availability: Extinct. It was only used for one year very early in the channel's existence as Nickelodeon. In fact, this ID's very existence was not known until a couple of years ago, when a video of both variants was uploaded to YouTube. Scare Factor * Normal variant: Medium to high.The creepiness of the ID, how old it is, and the boy zooming in towards us at the first footage of him can surprise you. * Piano variant: Low to high. The music makes this logo tamer than the normal variant, but the bad quality and the boy zooming are still here. The irony of this logo's narration will also make you laugh. However, this ID is a really fascinating example of early Nickelodeon. Nickelodeon Mime ''' (1980-1981) ID: 'We see a mime performing an act. The text "Nickelodeon" in the font used in the show "Pinwheel" appears one way or another. Variants: As this appears between the programming, Nickelodeon switched around the acts that the mime does, at various lengths depending on how long it took for Nickelodeon to start the next program. Some found variants include: * The mime taking off his hat and making a funny face with thehen the picture shrinks onto the magazine. Afterwards, the mime pulls down the magazine, win at us once his head is visible. Then, he resumes reading it * The mime doing tricks with his eyes, with the text fading in on his hat. * The mime's hat with his hand hiding under the hat. His fingers rise the hat to wave, and after the text fades in, sets the hat down. * Another variant involves the mime finding a broom, putting his hat onto it, and dancing with it. The text fades in when he starts dancing.FX/SFX: Live action. Music/Sounds: Just a rendition of Teresa Brewer's 1950 hit song "''Music, Music, Music!". Music/Sounds Variants: * Sometimes, a jazz-like version of the music was used. * On the hat variant, a narrator says "Nickelodeon. Innovative, non-commercial, cable television programming for young people. Kids are finally getting the kind of television they deserve."Availability: Same as above. However, recently, a bunch of these IDs began to surface on YouTube. Scare Factor: Low to medium. It all depends on if you are scared of/don't like mimes and what exactly the mime is doing.However, this is much tamer than the previous ID. Like the previous ID, It's another fascinating example of early Nickelodeon, especially how the ID was used before commercials was introduced.Category:According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossib Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Long ago the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the fire nation attacked. Category:Pages with no videos Category:No no no no this ain't no no no no no no no no no ya no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no eat mice eat me Mama Mama Mama Mama Mimi Mimi Mimi Mimi Mimi Mimi yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah eat my eat my ea